futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (The Great Asiatic War)
The Great Asiatic or or World War III is a massive worldwide military conflict that lasted during the first half of the 2030s. This conflict started when the Chinese navy launched an assault against the jointly operated oilfields of India and Vietnam in South China Sea. During this time, Pakistan's prime minister Bilawal Bhutto Zardari, allowed their army to advance into the heights of Kashmir and the Thar desert. The third world war also brought Turkey into the axis side as it was under the control of military which had overthrown the democratic government ten years ago and was showing keen interest for offensive adventurism. Pre-War events(Tension in South China Sea)Category:China The world politics had undergone a severe and rapid change before the beginning of the world war 3. Some great political changes like the re-establishment of the Soviet Union, Turkey under military control and it's rise to a superpower, China's increasing tensions with India, the Soviet Union and Japan had lead the world to one of the difficult points of politics,the year 2026 was the time when the most crucial turn towards World War III was taken. During November 2026, India opened it's second oil-rig in South China Sea in collaboration with Vietnam. After this, China threatened war to India openly for the first time and warned it not to intervene this region again and to stop all it's oil production in that area. India, on the other hand decided to open it's second oilfield in South China Sea by 2032. India also continued to supply BrahMos cruise milssiles to Vietnam. In the year 2027, India began supplying Vietnam, stealth frigates and destroyers which was a great benefit to the Vietnamese Navy. In December 2027, Russia began supplying Yasen class submarines to Vietnam. Indo-Vietnamese treaty of friendship and co-operation, 2028 Following the supply of cruisers and destroyers, India and Vietnam proceeded for the next step by signing the treaty of friendship in 2027. This treaty was signed when, Prime Minister of India, Manohar Parikar (elected in 2024 elections) visited Hanoi, Vietnam. As per this treaty, India became bound to defend Vietnam if it's under attack form any nation. This treaty also permitted India to establish it's airbase in Hochi-Minh-City and also a naval base in Hai Pong, Vietnam which finally brought India militarily into South China sea. Russia also renewed and re-established it's naval base in Da-Nang which also included stationing of an aircraft carrier. Military Government in Turkey During the late 2010s, Turkey saw the emergence of a new national figure, Habib Ahmed Ghani, a top ranking Army officer,who took the post of General, in January 2020. This man began to be known for his aggressive statements, Pro-Islamic and anti-secular statements. During his command in the army, there were several crimes done in Turkey against the minority community, especially Hindus, Christians and Jews. Almost all of these events were fostered by the military although there were several public protests against Ghani and the military, he was not fired. Ghani had a great influence over the government. Many politicians of the nations were his comrades, he had his followers in both the ruling and the opposition parties for which no actions were taken against him. Ghani had a plan to overthrow the democratic government and take the power into his hands. IN December, 2021 The army started a coup against the democratic government, those who were Ghani's followers were spared and the others who opposed, were executed. The military government took power on April 25, 2022. The military immediately drove all the government servants of the minority class out of their service and those who were on crucial posts were executed. Although the military government remained unrecognized by several Governments around the globe, likely Russia, India, Israel, Japan and France but the United States was among the first nations to recognize the military government as Ghani's government supported American interests in the middle east and also cut-off all ties with the Russian Federation. Turkey also maintained friendly relations with China and Pakistan. Turkey started importing a large amount of arms from the US in late 2024. China also supplied high altitude bombers, UCAVs and armoured vehicles to Turkey.As of 2026, Turkey had a technically advanced military which was the 4th largest in the world. The Turkish Navy also had 10 aircraft carriers which were acquired from China. The US also supplied Turkey with Tanks, fighter jets and destroyers. But as the relations between the US and the Soviet Union strengthened up, Turkey started distancing itself from the US. Ghani had an ambition of conquering the lost lands of the Ottoman Empire htese regions included the areas of the USSR like Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Georgia, Armenia, Azerbaijan and also the European nations like Greece, Bulgaria, Romania and parts of the Ukrainian SSR(USSR). His ambition seemed to be fulfilled by continuing close ties with the Peoples' Republic of China for which Turkey became close with China. Restoration of the Soviet Union The restoration of the Soviet Union is considered as one of the major causes that helped the allies win the war. Former Russian Presidents Vladimir Putin and Dmitry Medvedev are mostly credited for this great political turn. After it's unification, the USSR also succeeded with the largest economy status of the Russian Federation. The Soviet Union also had the largest air force and navy in the world and the 2nd largest ground infantry. It's support for the Indian claim over Kashmir opposition to the Chinese claim over Arunachal Pradesh cooled it's relations with China. By that time China was also trying to annex some parts of Tajikistan (Tajik SSR) for which there were often held military standoffs at the Sino-Soviet border in Tajikistan. After the establishment of Soviet Union, India also improved it's military airbase in Farkhor, Tajik SSR and 2 squadrons of the IAF were stationed there. The USSR also built a naval base in Car Nicobar, Andaman Nicobar islands which was completed and became fully operational in 2030. Soviet Union also was able to renovate and use the Charbatia airbase in Odisha, India in 2029 where it stationed it's hypersonic fighters. This airbase would play a key role in the Indian Subcontinental front of the World War III. On the way to the war In 2031, India started constructing it's second oilfield in South China Sea, for which China again threatened to attack India's oilfields. The movement of the Chinese near the India-China border began increasing rapidly in November, 2031. During, December, 2031, there were massive cross-border firings at the LOC in Jammu & Kashmir in India. India complains in the UN but Pakistan denies of any involvement. On December 23rd, Pakistan Air Force bombards the Indian military facilities near the border in Jammu & kashmir and Rajasthan. This time without making any complains India decided to retaliate as the bombardments resulted the death of 150 soldiers and more than 600 civilians. India's then Prime Minister,Varun Gandhi called for an urgent cabinet meeting in which It was decided to give Pakistan a reply. At 01:30 on December 25, 2031 high altitude bombers of the Indian Air Force (IAF) took off from Ahmedabad and Jodhpur on a more than two hours of bomb-run over Pakistan. The bombers bombed several areas in Pakistan Occupied Kashmir (POK) and also the Karachi port. On the next day, Wang Yang, the President of the Peoples' Republic of China declared war on India. The Peoples' Liberation Army Air Force made several raids on Indian cities of Bangalore, New Delhi, Kolkata, Guwahati, Varanasi, Lucknow and also they bombed several military airbases and installations on the Sino-Indian border. The Peoples' Liberation army on the same day unleashed a ground invasion on India. The Chinese simultaneously attacked on multiple fronts like Arunachal Pradesh, Uttaranchal, Kashmir and Bhutan. The Chinese ran over Bhutan with almost no resistance and occupied the Himalayan Kingdom within one week. Pakistan thanks China for aid in responding to the Indian attack and both countries decide to coordinate in a combined invasion of India.The next day a squadron of Pakistani bombers attack Mumbai in retaliation for the the air raid over Karachi.The attack kills over 700 soldiers defending the city and is considered a success by Pakistani leaders. Category:World War III Category:Geopolitics 2030s